


Why are they friends?

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Bullying, Friendship, Headcanon, Homophobia, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine Danny and Jackson became friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are they friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150049748935/did-you-ever-think-danny-and-jackson-were-a-weird)!

Jackson is canonically an asshole, right? He’s abusive, entitled, and downright paranoid. Weirdly enough, he evidently isn’t homophobic or racist at all. Then we have Danny, one of the most patient and understanding characters on the show who honestly just wants people to get along. So why the hell are they friends? When Jackson’s cruelty could easily extend to Danny for being gay, it doesn’t. Sure they have a weird friendship, but they have a friendship that clearly circumnavigates their vastly different moral codes and personalities.

p>I personally believe that Danny has been gay and known it his whole life, but was mercilessly bullied for it. As a result, Danny really tries to temper Jackson’s bullying tendencies. I’m getting ahead of myself though. Due to the bullying, Danny didn’t have a lot of friends and spent a lot of time to himself on the computer which is how he got into coding. Now let’s say Danny didn’t start out in Beacon Hills but he was being bullied pretty badly by this asshole kid in his class. Danny finally decided he’d had enough so he tried hacking the school computers at the end of the semester to give him failing grades and keep him back a year. We all know he got caught and the school decided not to press charges but he was expelled nonetheless and forced into the Beacon Hills system.

Now we have Danny, gay and utterly friendless at the beginning of 8th grade at Beacon Hills Middle School. He’s not sure what else to do so he joins the intramural lacrosse team to harness some of his new frustration and this is where he meets Jackson, equally and friendless and three times the asshole. Danny knows he should stay away from Jackson but they wind up as tossing partners because no one else wants to be with them. Jackson is his standard version of rude but he tones it down a little because ‘maybe this guy won’t hate me as much as everyone else.’ Danny is his usual version of shy but he smiles a little more than usual because 'maybe this guy won’t turn out to be a homophobic bastard.’

They’re chatting awkwardly about what teachers Danny has by the end of practice and walk a little ahead of everyone back to the locker room, which is where shit really goes down once the coach is out of site.

“You’re the little fag who tried failing Fredericks back at Newton aren’t you?” A semi-muscular boy sneers at Danny as he backs him into some lockers.

“Well I didn’t succeed.” Danny replied quietly, eyes down, voice shaking slightly. Jackson watches wearily from the other end of the row of lockers, unsure of what to do.

“What? Did he turn you down or something? Wouldn’t let you suck his dick?”

“Like I’d be interested in him.” Danny spat out, animosity for his Fredericks boy apparently overpowering his fear.

It was the wrong thing to do. The boy shoved him roughly back against the locker. Danny winced as the lock dug into his back.

“Knock it off, Troy.” Jackson stepped forth suddenly, deciding that Troy’s animosity was a price he was more than willing to pay if he was able to keep Danny’s friendship.

“What’re you going to do about it, Whittemore?” Troy sneered, pushing Jackson in the chest.

“Nothing. But if you touch either one of us, I won’t have to because my father will.” The lawyer father threat shut Troy up almost immediately. Almost everyone who knew Jackson knew how powerful his father was no one bothered Danny again. He and Jackson worked hard at lacrosse together- Danny’s goalkeeping skills developing in concert with Jackson’s shooting skills and they rapidly became inseparable. Jackson never really stopped being insufferable, but Danny couldn’t forget that Jackson had made it possible for him to finally be out and safe at school, so he stuck with him through all his flaws and tried to temper them where he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
